Life After The War
by rsh13
Summary: Starts three and a half after the war and ends? Tokka Kataang Maiko and others. T for language. R&R please. ON HIATUS
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Surprise, surprise, I still don't own Avatar.

A/N

Well, I've added this one on DeviantArt too. I thought you guys might enjoy this story. So yeah, I'm posting it here too.

* * *

It had three and a half years since the war had ended, Katara and Aang were almost always by each other every hour of the day, Toph and Sokka had been sneaking around secretly, Zuko and Mai were engaged, Ty Lee and Haru had married, as did Teo and Suki, Jet and Azula had hiding out in several different places as not to be caught by any police, though the Azula was forced to take it easier because she was pregnant with Jet's child. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had continued to travel the world to make sure all peace was contained. Aang had found it his duty to help the world keep its newfound peace, Katara claimed she didn't want Aang to become lonely without another human being to talk to, Sokka wanted to make sure his little sister didn't do anything stupid with her boyfriend, and Toph didn't really want to go back then Sokka had practically begged her to stay with the group, which she gladly accepted. Zuko of coarse had become Fire Lord and soon Mai would be Fire Lady, although all she really wanted was Zuko to be her husband. Ty Lee and Haru had settled down in a small Earth Nation town. Teo and Suki had lived on Kyoshi Island so she could continue being a Kyoshi Warrior. The gang was currently flying on Appa to another town.

"Are we there yet?" Sokka complained, lying down on the saddle, he just wanted to be away from his sister and Aang for a while so he and Toph could be alone together.

"No Sokka, not yet." Aang answered.

"Sokka, you should stop bothering Aang, he needs to concentrate." Katara told her brother.

"Well sorry for pissing off your little boyfriend." Sokka replied. Toph just sat there listening to the argument beginning to form before her.

"He is not little, he is becoming a man." Aang smiled at what she had just said.

"Oh well."

"We're here." Aang announced after landing Appa even though the arguing siblings didn't even notice landing or what Aang had just said.

"Finally." Toph muttered. She wanted to be alone with Sokka for a while.

"You two go and make sure all peace is taken care of, I'm going to take walk in the woods. I don't want to go alone, Toph come with me." Sokka rushed his sentences.

"Alright." Toph responded.

"You two have been going off alone a lot lately." Katara stated.

"Your point is?" Toph questioned the older girl.

"Nothing." Katara answered. Toph and Sokka went on to the woods to be alone while Aang and Katara went towards the village more.

"I think they're up to something." Katara told her boyfriend.

"Maybe they are, but they deserve their amount of privacy." Aang responded.

"You're right, but I still think they're hiding something."

"If they are, and they decide to come forward with their secret, it's up to them."

"Fine."

"So let's make sure there aren't any conflicts here while Sokka and Toph do whatever."

When night had fell, Aang and Katara started setting up camp. After a while Toph and Sokka had returned.

"So what have you guys been up to today?" Katara asked.

"The usual." Toph answered. That was always her reply, even though Aang and Katara had no clue what the usual was.

"Yep, just a normal day." Sokka added.

"That's nice." Katara responded, she was wondering what a normal day for those two was.

"I think I'm going to go to sleep." Sokka announced, grabbing his sleeping bag off of Appa's saddle.

"Me too." Toph said, then made an Earth tent like she always did.

* * *

A/N

Yeah so that's the first chapter. I'll hopefully add the rest of what I've written on here today too.


	2. Perfect?

Disclaimer: Amazingly, I still don't own Avatar. Are you guys surprised?

A/N So here's the second chapter, also on DeviantArt. This one's shorter than the last one.

* * *

In a forest somewhere Azula was blaming Jet for all of her body changes.

"Damn it Jet, you did this to me." Azula pointed to her swelled stomach.

"It's our love child, Azula. You'll have your figure back after you give birth." Jet tried to get her to calm her down.

"That won't be for another six months." It was true, she was sixteen weeks pregnant. She only had twenty-four weeks to go, everyone, especially Jet, should've been running.

"Six months isn't that long." He put an arm around her shoulder, hoping that would help.

"For you, it will be long."

"Oh, it won't be that bad."

"We're nineteen Jet. Nineteen-year-olds as parents is going to be bad."

"We'll make it through this together."

* * *

A/N

Wow, that was extremely short. I think I had writer's block when I tried to add more onto this chapter or something, I don't know, but if I know the fourth chapter is longer.


	3. Boring PaperWork

Disclaimer: Wow, I still don't own Avatar.

A/N

So yeah, here's the third chapter. Freshly edited.

* * *

Another dreary day at the palace for Zuko. He had more and more paperwork coming in every hour. How he wished he could take a break from all of that and spend some time with Mai. He actually had more than paperwork to do, he had the meetings for what would happen within his nation and a lot that had to do with that. How he hated it. Finally when the ended, he had gotten to spend some time with his fiancée.

"Do you know how boring paperwork is?" Zuko asked Mai as they sat on the couch, cuddled up.

"No and I don't really want to know." Mai replied.

"Good, because it would take a long time to explain how boring it is." They went on talking like that for a while.

"You know we haven't seen Aang and the others for a while." Zuko brought up the subject of the gAang, "We should invite them to the palace for a reunion."

"Alright, it's boring waiting for you to be done with all your paperwork anyway." Mai replied.

"It's settled, I'll go get the letter maker right on it." He got up, walked out of the room and down the hall so he could tell the royal letter writer to write out the letters to everyone.

"Alone again." Mai thought. She was really enjoying being with her husband-to-be. He would be back soon, right? She hoped so.

* * *

A/N

Yes, I realize this is very short also, but I'm pretty sure the fourth chapter is longer, so do not worry.


	4. Almost Caught

Disclaimer: Guess what, I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N

So this is another freshly edited chapter.

* * *

Morning came to the gAang's campsite. Katara was the first one to wake up. Then was Aang, next was Toph, and of coarse Sokka woke up last. Of coarse, as soon as both Toph and Sokka were awake they made yet another excuse to be with each other, alone.

"We're going to have to move onto the next town soon." Aang told his girlfriend.

"Alright, I'll go see if I can find those two out in the woods there." Katara responded. She had been wondering what those two were up to everyday, well actually every time the gAang was on ground. She started out into the woods, hoping she could find them and Toph wouldn't feel the vibrations. Luckily, Toph had. The two's secret would be safe. The two knew they would have to leave soon.

"We're going to have to leave soon." Katara told the two.

"Alright we'll be there in a minute." Toph responded.

"Okay." With that Katara had left to go back to camp so she could help Aang.

"Just give me one more kiss." Sokka whined.

"Alright, then we'll have to go back before Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen suspect something." Toph reached up and embraced him in a kiss.

"Okay let's go back." He said after the broke apart from their kiss.

The gAang was back flying on Appa again, much to Toph and Sokka's displeasure. But all well, they'd get over it.

"Are we there yet?" Sokka asked. This always happened when they were flying. He and Toph wanted some more of their 'alone time'.

"No Sokka. Why do you always want to land anyway? And what do you and Toph when you disappear to whenever we do land?" Katara questioned.

"I like being on ground and we just…talk." Sokka lied. So what if it wasn't true? It was better off for Katara and Aang not to know. Or was it? It was their personal business. But if something were to happen between the two, they should tell Katara and Aang. They had told Toph and Sokka about them, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? Or was it? They would learn sooner or later. Katara tried to think of an excuse to learn more, but couldn't think of anything.

"Okay." She replied. She wasn't really okay with the reply she had replied, but she had no idea of what else she could say to back her theory. So she had go with the horrible reply. She would find out sometime or another.

"Katara, do you really think we're hiding something?"

"Damn it, he probably just blew it. Hopefully not." Toph thought. She really hoped Katara would be polite or something and lie and say no.

"Yes." Katara answered. Toph and Sokka pretended to laugh to cover up the truth.

"We're not hiding anything Katara. Are we Snoozles?" Toph asked, but Sokka didn't answer, "Are we Snoozles."

He eventually caught on, "No, nothing at all, just good friends." Hopefully that would cover it up.

Luckily Aang had interrupted, "We're here."

"Fine." Katara mumbled. Toph and Sokka let out a sigh of relief. At least she didn't' figure anything out.

* * *

A/N

Okay so that's all I've written so far. There's only a couple thing I have to actually do to make it look the same on DeviantArt, not too much trouble luckily.


End file.
